A Perfect Pair
by December'sRose
Summary: “I wish I never had a little sister!” Hakoda winced. “Sokka, I know deep down you don’t mean that.” [Sokka and Katara sibling centric] one shot.


Title: A Perfect Pair

Rated K

Summary: "I wish I never had a little sister!" Hakoda winced. "Sokka, I know deep down you don't mean that." (Sokka and Katara sibling centric) one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I've always wanted to take a shot at writing Sokka and Katara as children while both their parents were still alive before the war and this is my attempt. I had to play around with their ages a bit though so if I made a mistake I'm really sorry! In this fanfic Sokka and Katara's ages are ten and eight. Hope you all enjoy!

---

The Artic sun washed over the South Pole in layers, causing the fresh coat of snow to sparkle and shimmer. Though seemingly sunny and warm, the air itself was frosty and bitter as it usually was during the summer.

Ten year-old Sokka remained still, daring to breathe as he watched a fish swim near the snowy shores. His father had been teaching him basic hunting skills and the little "warrior" was determined to prove to his dad that the lessons paid off. Since Hakoda wouldn't let his young son anywhere near the hunting spears, Sokka's only weapon was a simple net that Gran Gran had fashioned for him. He knew the net wasn't a proper way to catch a fish, but for now it would have to do. The fish was still slightly out of range, unaware that Sokka was hovering over it in a still stance.

'Just one more second' he thought to himself remembering Hakoda's words:_ "Be patient, and very still. Make sure your prey is in the right position before striking otherwise you'll scare it off." _

Oblivious, the fish swam closer and closer to the shore's edge. A grin etched upon Sokka's face as he raised his net, preparing to swipe and snatch the fish from the frigid waters.

"Sokka! Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, Sooooooookka!"

The unexpected series of cheerful shouts caused Sokka to startle, breaking his concentration and the balance of his stance. He fell face first into the water. Quickly the little warrior-in-training scampered out of the sea, knowing if he had lingered in the hostile waters more than he needed too the result wouldn't have been very pleasant.

"Katara, didn't mom tell you to stay back at the village!?" Sokka snapped irritably as he shook himself dry and wrung out his coat. His eight year-old sister's eyes grew big and round, as they usually did when Katara thought she was in trouble.

"Mommy and Daddy are worried. They sent me after you because you've been gone for so long."

Sokka ignored his sister and turned his gaze towards the fish again. During the previous commotion, the fish had swum away and out of site.

"Well, _thanks a bunch_ Katara! That fish could have been tonight's dinner!"

"Mommy . . . is already . . . getting . . . dinner . . . ready . . ." Katara whimpered at her brother's angry reaction.

Her older brother frowned harshly. "Katara, you ruin _everything_!"

"Sokka!"

Sokka gulped nervously as he turned towards the stern voice; Hakoda stomped up to his young son, glaring to show his disproval. By now, Katara was in tears, frightened because she thought she had done something wrong.

"Young man, your mother and I have been worried sick! Why didn't you let us know where you were going to be? And what did you say to your sister to make her cry?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hakoda turned to his daughter.  
"Its okay sweetheart, you're not in trouble. Why don't you go home and help Gran Gran and Mommy prepare dinner."

He gave her a hug as she wiped her eyes and nodded. Sokka waited apprehensively until Hakoda turned his attention back on him. He knew he was in trouble when he made his little sister cry.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sokka," Hakoda began just as soon as Katara was out of ear shot.

"Dad, I'm sorry but she-!"

"But nothing. We sent your sister out to find you. Do you realize that you've been away from the village for half of the day!?"

"Yes, but-!"

"_What were you possibly doing out here all this time?"_

Sokka's face twisted in frustration.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Hakoda blinked at his son's response.

"What was supposed to be a surprise son?"

"I wanted to catch dinner for tonight." Sokka sighed, irritated that his surprise had been ruined . . . ruined by an unwanted annoyance. A splashing noise interrupted their conversation and both father and son looked over to see the same fish back flip in the water, tauntingly. Sokka responded by giving it a death glare. Hakoda responded by chuckling.

"Sokka, we have enough fish to last for a few days and your mother is already preparing dinner."

Sokka shook his head. "I wanted to show you how good I can hunt but Katara had to go ahead and ruin it like she ruins everything else! I wish I never had a little sister!" Hakoda winced. "Sokka, I know deep down you don't mean that."

"I do! I do mean it!" The young boy exploded, his face flushed with anger. "I can't stand Katara! She's always messing things up; she's always getting in the way! Why did I have to be her big brother!? I wish I never had a little sister! I really, really wish I never had a little sister!"

"Sokka, that's enough." Hakoda shook his head, sighing heavily. His son shook slightly with anger as he knelt down to his level, eye to eye. "I know you're angry with your sister right now, but I_ know_ you son. You love your sister. You were absolutely _ecstatic_ the day she was born."

Sokka glared down at his feet, breaking the eye contact. Hakoda smiled. "Do you remember what you said when we first told you that you were going to be a big brother?"

"No." The ten year-old responded sourly, though the memories of his words were perfectly clear in his mind.

"When you found out that you were going to be a big brother you started dancing everywhere while saying 'I'm going to be the best big brother in the world! Me and my baby sister, we're going to be a perfect pair!' Does that sound familiar at all?"

Sokka sighed a defeated sigh. "Yes."

"I thought you would remember," Sokka glanced back up towards his father again, connecting the eye contact once more. "There'll be some days that you and your sister will fight, or get on each other's nerves so much that you can't stand to even be in the same room," Hakoda continued wisely. "But both you and I know that you can never stop loving someone dear to you, no matter what they do. You and your sister will always love each other, and since you're the eldest, I expect you to protect her from any dangers or threats that my come her way."

Sokka nodded at his fathers words. They were true. He did love Katara and he would do anything in his power to protect her from danger.

Hakoda stood up, shivering as a frosty breeze entered the air. "Come on son, let's go back to the village and get you out of those wet clothes before you become ill."

"Okay." Sokka agreed, remembering to grab his precious fishing net before departing.

Later that evening after dinner was eaten Sokka apologized to his little sister for being angry at her.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Katara asked happily. Her big brother grinned. "Nah, in fact I want to teach you some of the things that Dad's been teaching me tomorrow. That is, if you think you can keep up with me . . ."

"I can keep up! I can keep up!" Katara squealed happily, jumping up and down extremely excited that her brother was including her in something. Sokka just smirked and the words from his earlier memories echoed once again in his mind.

"_Me and my baby sister, we're going to be a perfect pair!"_

-Fin-

A/N: Well, there you have it. A Sokka and Katara sibling centric fanfic by yours truly. Thanks so much for reading and please review to let me know what you thought of my story! I'd appreciate it loads, and I absolutely love constructive crit. Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
